


fragments

by Chibletlyfe28



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, dont you just love night shifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibletlyfe28/pseuds/Chibletlyfe28
Summary: Kim Hanbin needs to clear his head so he goes for a walk. He sees a girl that he cant help but stare at. Why does she look so familiar.





	fragments

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually supposed to be working on the next chapter of my other fic lol but this trope would not leave my fucking head and since I'm awake anyway soooooo, why not? BTW good luck to everyone who has finals this week!!!!!!

**2:00 AM 12/6/17**

I’d seen her there three times now. She always sitting in the same spot by the window nodding her head to the melody of a song that only she can hear. There is a small smile on her face and there is a sense of peace about her. I’ve never bothered to approach her before but something about this night felt different. I came on my usual night walk to clear my head and get away from the CCTV that felt like a thousand eyes were watching me. The cold mechanical gaze was currently covered up but a piece of foil from the takeout from a few weeks ago but somehow I can still feel the weight of that steady blinking red light. My feet carried me to the convenience store to where I somehow knew the girl would be there. This time however, I moved in a bit closer to her. She didn’t take her eyes off the secret view in front of her or cease moving her head to her melody but I could somehow tell that she had been waiting for me. I cleared my throat awkwardly while wracking my brain trying to come up with something to say. “you don’t have to speak” she said with a soft voice that resembled the night breeze, “Just listen.” So I did. I sat down next to her at the counter facing the window and listened.

There was nobody else about and the scene outside seemed like something out of a movie. Old bottles and yesterday’s newspaper littered the ground around the trash bins and there was something lonely about the way the streetlight only shone on certain part of the sidewalk. I could almost hear the quiet neighborhood releasing the breath it had been holding all day. I imagine it must be hard to be a stationary and silent all the time. You can see everything that happens but you can never join the discussion. It is all about observing and enduring and all the while no one will ever try to empathize with you and give you a kind word. I thought back to the frustration of the past few months and the pressure from the company and fans and suddenly felt angry. I turned to the girl suddenly “Why are you showing me this?” she simply smiled sadly and shook her head causing a few strands of brown hair to slip out of her hood. I fought the urge to brush them back “I’m not showing you anything, this has always been here. I thought that was why you always came back. I thought maybe you needed a break as well.” I continued to look at her while she talked. “I know who you are by the way if you are wondering.” With that statement she turned back to face the front. “It must be tough, having to sneak out a 2am just to find some peace of mind.” I couldn’t stop looking at her while she talked. She had an almost hypnotic tone when she spoke. Her voice was soft but I caught every word. “…. yeah” She nodded at my short answer as if she could hear the weight behind she small admission. All of a sudden she turned to me and I was shocked to see the tears in her eyes. “I see you come here every day you know,” she continued conversationally as if she was not shedding tears, “you always look like you have the whole world on your shoulders, there is so much anger in your gaze when you look at the empty space. How can you live like that? Why would you choose to put yourself in such a position?” I could tell she was not looking for an answer so I kept quiet. Her words struck a chord within me. I try not to think about why I do what I do. Eventually there are no more good answers. It becomes a matter of what would happen if you stopped. There was a question on the tip of my tongue but I swallowed it down and focused back on the strangers face. She had stopped talking and just sat there watching me. The night breeze caught on the hairs that hung about her face as if threatening to take her away and I tried to memorize her features.

My eyes caught on the dark eyes not unlike mine with this strange light that held sadness and truth that I wasn’t sure I was ready to unlock. Her nose was neither too big or to small but somehow fit perfectly with the slightly chapped pink lips that were graced with the same peaceful smile. I nodded and smiled as well wanting to be part of her world but her smile turned sad as she looked away from me. “you should head back soon, there is a crowd of students coming this way.” I hadn’t registered the loud noises that were suddenly approaching and adjusted the face mask that I had forgotten covered the bottom half of my face. Not in a hurry to leave the magnetic stranger, I slowly got to my feet. “will I see you again?” the question sprang from my lips before I had the chance to bite that down. She smiled that sad smile again but this time there was a grimace to it. “…okay” I was puzzled by the strange response but did not want to push my luck. “Can I at least get your name?” This time she looked surprised at my question as if the possibility of me not knowing her name was strange. After a moment of hesitation, she said “…Nana” with a sad, lost look on her face. “Goodnight Hanbin” she said granting me one last smile before she turned to leave. I wanted to follow but something kept me grounded to my spot on the bench. I watched till I could no longer see and made my way back to the studio. Staring at the screen while a mess of sounds surrounded me I tried to recall her face but I could not piece it together so I went to bed with a huge feeling of lose but unable to remember why.

 

**2:00 AM 12/7/17**

**….. _I’d seen her there three times now. She was always sitting in the same spot…_**


End file.
